happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Insect Friends
This is a new spinoff made by RandomzSunfish23901. The show centers around insects, obviously. All of the characters are as big as small insects. The show was made due to the creator's interest in insects. Since all of the characters are small, it would cause for many hazards (getting crushed, drowning, being eaten, etc). Most of the characters are insects, but a few are arachnids and isopods. UPDATE: I won't be adding anymore characters as of yet. Be sure to actively check this page to look for updates. Characters Beetles: A yellow jewel beetle who is a daring character. He has a girlfriend named Flapper. Flapper: Tiphi is a red dragonfly who is Coolio's girlfriend. She flies fast. Nibbles: Nibbles is a mahogany locust who loves biting anything. He has huge teeth. Skittery: Skittery is a gray silverfish who is scared of everything and can eat stone. She dates Grubbie. Daddy Long Legs: Daddy Long Legs (preferred Daddy O) is a brown daddy long legs who is a bad father. His son is Kiddy O. Kiddy O: Kiddy O is a brown daddy long legs who has shorter legs than his father Daddy Long Legs, and is usually accidentally killed by him. Mags: Mags is a gray maggot who has no limbs at all. He is a doctor and does stuff offscreen. He sometimes eat dead characters. Hercules: Hercules is a dark red stag beetle who flirts, but gets no girls. He is also very strong. Maggie: Maggie is a white jumping spider who loves eating characters. She is not dumb, and is very smart. She usually seduces her target. Grubbie: Grubbie is a yellow wood louse. He is very smart, and can roll into a ball. He loves eating trees, which is why Woody is his friend. Woody: Woody is an orange termite who wears logs and twigs on his body, due to his addiction to trees. Squag: Squag is a mutated cockroach who has a third eye, gills, a long neck, and a black fish tail. He is good at swimming. Stabby: Stabby is a red earwig who can flip out when he hears trees get destroyed. He can use his tail to stab others. Twiggy: Twiggy is a very weak purple stick bug who can barely lift anything. Weevil and Kneevil: Weevil and Kneevil are two weevils. One is a brown boll weevil, while the other is a red and black giraffe weevil. Both steal. Needley: Needley is a black wasp with a very sharp stinger who used to be trapped in a prison cell. He uses sharp objects to kill others. Savior: Savor is a teal butterfly who is a superhero. However, he usually get characters killed due to his stupidity or carelessness. Leafy: Leafy is a green aphid who loves farming, yet she is bad at it. Flames: Flames is a black firefly who wears a white helmet and gloves, and lost two of his four hands. He also lost his wings, so he strapped a leaf to his back so he can fly. Teacup: Teacup is a black bed bug, who likes to use her poison. She does it undercover, because Savior will kill her if she is caught. Buzzles: A hornet with a temper as short as his stature. Creepy and Crawly: Two cockroach thieves. One has green on him, while one has orange on him. Both laugh at Squag due to his mutation. Kween: A termite queen who is Woody and many other termites' mother. The Worm: A tan earthworm who has no visible mouth, wears spectacles, and lives underground, secluded from others. Crimson: A red mite who loves sucking blood. He is smaller than most characters. Pesto: A black horsefly who loves smells, sucking blood, and rotten food. He is Mags' cousin. (LOD's concept) Doppley and Slimey: Two black slugs that are dopplegangers and slightly resemble Sluggy. Smiles: A usually yellow happy-face spider who has a face on his chest and abdomen. When he is in a certain mood, he changes to the moods color, and the faces change. Centie: A centipede who can't be stepped on. He can see abnormal things. (TheWhistleGang's concept) Loony: A loon who is an idiot. He doesn't care about himself, and gets him killed because of it. He commonly eats insects. Generic Termites: Multiple classes of termites that look very similar to Woody. Parasite: A dark gray parasitic wasp who often takes control of the characters due to his small size. His most frequent victim is Smiles. Bright: A spider trapped in a lightbulb. Is in love with Lighty. Lighty (Yellow-spider-kitty): A yellow jacket trapped in a nightlight. Is in love with Bright. Shrikes: A shrike who often attempts to eat the Happy Insect Friends. Rarely, he teams up with Loony. Gallery Insect Friends Woody termite.png|Woody Long legs.png|Daddy Long Legs Weevils.png|Weevil & Kneevil Mags.png|Mags Maggie.png|Maggie Grubbie.png|Grubbie Smalley.png|Teacup Skittery htf w tail.png|Skittery Hercules.png|Hercules Stick bug.png|Twiggy Buzzles.png|Buzzles Creepy crawlie.png|Creepy and Crawly Squag.png|Squag Fly guy.png|Pesto Worm.png|The Worm Leafy.png|Leafy Needley.png|Needley Savior.png|Savior Others Loon.png|Loony Shrike.png|Shrikes Introduction The episodes start out like the original HTF episodes, except the music is only comprised of drums to sound like the HTF main theme song. Occasionally, insect skittering is heard. The characters appear behind a large stick in different ways. Then the episode starts. Episode List #More Bark Than Bite- Beetles, Nibbles and Grubbie have to save Flapper from a badger. #Tree in a Whole- Skittery tries to stop Woody from destroying the forest with his voracious appetite. #That Twiggy Feeling- Savior takes Twiggy home- in the most careless way possible! #That Seductive Spider- Maggie the jumping spider invites Woody, Beetles, Skittery and Flapper to her home for dinner. The dessert: the visitors! #Night of the Escapees- The black wasp Needley escapes Happy Insect Jail in this chaotic episode! #The Termites' March- Kween and her termite army attempt to save Woody from the belly of a loon! #Let's Pretend!- As Woody has his exam, Doppley and Slimey decide to take it for him. #Two Little Lights- Bright the spider and Lighty the wasp attempt to escape their glass prisons! #That's Non-Scents- Pesto and his son Mags go to visit Flames' stunt, but Pesto forgets about Mags at a nearby trashbag. #Weevil Rock You- Weevil and Kneevil's heist are interrupted by Creepy and Crawly, the cockroach brothers. #Those Legs!- Daddy Long Legs' legs grow so long that they cause chaos throughout the forest! #Mite I Suggest?- Crimson attempts to collect some food from the Termites' termite mound, of course, without getting spotted by the guards. #Snug as a Bug- Hercules gets flirting advice from The Worm. #Shrike One: An escaped criminal goes after some unfortunate insect friends. Trivia *It was made due to the creator's interest in insects. *Most of the characters are based off of a character from the canon series. *Several characters existed before HIF was made. Before then, they were (and some still are) part of the regular cast. Category:Spinoffs Category:Content